


Love Paint

by atsvki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsvki/pseuds/atsvki
Summary: Being an art major wasn't easy, especially when all Renjun could see where different shades of gray.





	Love Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long so im sorry if I suck ;-; this is also unbeta'ed  
> I'm working on another renmin au and hopefully I'll publish that soon!  
> This might turn into an artist! renjun series
> 
>  
> 
> hmu on twitter @sinesizem (pls come yell at me to finish the renmin au)

It frustrated Renjun to no end, having a palette full of colors that could be mixed into a million combinations, but he couldn’t differentiate between the different shades of gray. Each shade mocking him for seeing in black and white. And oh god how he wished at times like this his soulmate would just hurry the fuck up and meet him. But it wasn’t his soulmate’s entire fault, no, Renjun had decided he wanted to major in art. Even if the world was in black and white, he still found beauty in it and in that whim, he chose art.

But now as he exited the art studio and made his way to on-campus coffee shop, he wondered how bright everything would look like. Was _red_ a passionate color? Was the sunset as beautiful as people claimed it to be? Were all the different shades of grey he saw as beautiful as his friend Mark had describe them to be? An explosion of colors so bright and yet so calming that blended easily in the sky and it worried Renjun that he wouldn’t be able to see it. Would he be able to continue being an artist?

Sighing Renjun opened the door to the coffee shop and was soon engulfed by the strong smell of roasted coffee beans with a small hint of sweet pastries. He could faintly hear what he assumes was a smooth r&b song over the noise of the shop as he made his way to the counter. After ordering his coffee, he went to sit by a window desperately hoping that the time he took in the coffee shop would help him inspire him. He took his sketchbook and pencil out before looking out the window into the streets. His eyes wondered to the florist shop across the street briefly wondering how someone who hasn’t met their soulmate yet would arrange a bouquet. Renjun looked down at his blank page before deciding to draw Moomin in a garden.

He doesn’t know what compelled him to look up as he was drawing Moomin a flower crown or why his eyes quickly went to the door when he heard it opening. Neither did he know why his heartbeat suddenly started beating faster or why his palms began to feel sweaty. Renjun’s eyes landed on a duo of friends, looking at the first one that entered who seemed to be laughing at something his friend had said. He couldn’t’ help himself let out a short gasp when his eyes landed on his friend.

It started off in slow motion, as if someone had set of a chain reaction. When Renjun’s eyes landed on the other, he felt as if it was only him and the other guy. Cliché as it sounded. Renjun’s heartbeat picked up as the other’s eyes started filling in with a dark color whose name he didn’t know but knew it will be his favorite. Slowly everything else started to fill in with colors he had only heard in name but never seen with his eyes. And yet the guy by the door with the softest shade of color as hair, the same color as his eyes, was showing it to him.

Renjun didn’t realize when the other guy had started to make his way over to him or the fact that his friend had stopped laughing and had started to stare at both of them in silent confusion. But Renjun was grateful for his soulmate being able to take the first step.

“ _Hi, I’m Na Jaemin_.”


End file.
